The First Night and More to Come
by princessbambi
Summary: Jessie and Tony are celebrating their eighth month anniversary! They have also confessed their true feelings about each other. But what happens when the two lovebirds are left alone? Read and find! Warning: Rated M for smut and lots of detail. If you don't like this kind of stuff, then on to the next!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well here is one of my first fanfics...and is also my very first smut yeah my weird side got to me and well I just had to. Well this will be about Jessie and Tony and the title pretty much explains it :P haha! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jessie, it all belongs it Disney! Kay bye!**

**The First Night**

****"Oh that was so much fun Tony!" Jessie said while they ran inside the lobby trying to keep dry from the rain.

"It was I had a great time, just if it didn't rain on our parade." Tony said to her.

"Hey but at least I got my first kiss in the rain." She kissed him after she said that.

He smirked, "Well I'm glad I'm the first." He kissed her back.

They had just celebrated their eight month anniversary of being together and Tony decided to take her out to the fanciest restaurant (well that he can afford, after all he's just a doorman) and then he took her to see one of her favorite Broadway musicals Beauty and the Beast. She absolutely loved it, and he was so glad he made her feel this way. He never felt like this about any girl before. All the butterflies he gave her with everything she did, all the times he missed her when she wasn't around, it was driving him crazy, but he loved it, and he didn't want to admit it because he was scared of it, but he was crazy in love with her.

"Jessie." He grabbed her hand.

She looked up at him and smiled.

"This has been one of the best nights I've have had so far. You make me feel all funny inside and I just go crazy for you. I know we haven't dated for a long long time, but this time was just enough for me to fall for you...bad."

Jessie blushed at what he just said. She loved how he was so sweet with her. No boy has ever treated her this way, and she can also say the same thing about him. She was crazy for him too, she had fallen in love for the first time.

"Tony, you're the sweetest boy I have ever know, and till this very day you still give me those butterflies I get, I really do have strong feelings for you."

They started to kiss some more, Tony ran his fingers through her hair while Jessie did the same thing.

"Come upstairs with me?" Jessie said in between a kiss.

"But it's late. What about all the kids and Bretrum?" Tony asked childishly.

"It's kind of late, I think they'll be asleep by now."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Alright, if you say so."

The elevator had stopped on her floor and Jessie was right, everyone was asleep in their rooms. The whole apartment was dark.

"You want anything?" Jessie asked Tony, "A snack, a drink?"

"I'm okay, thanks though."

"Do you want to go chill in my room?" She gave him a flirty, but playful wink.

"Well that sounds like fun." He said back with also a wink.

Jessie opened the door to her room and turned on the light, but went to dim it so it wasn't shown from the outside just in case any of them kids got up.

"Your room is so comfy and cute."

"Thanks." She laughed and gently poked the tip of his nose, he tried to bite at it.

This is actually the first time they are in her room alone. Every time he was in here, there was always at least one of the kids in here. He didn't mind it, he loved the kids, but he also liked that they finally get some alone time in here. Jessie went to her closet and removed her beanie, scarf, coat, and boats. She fixed her blouse and hair and went and joined Tony at the side of her bed.

She nuzzled at his side, "Don't go" she whispered to him.

He smiled at kissed her on the top of her head, "I'll stay if you want."

She nodded and nuzzled more into his neck giving him tiny butterfly kisses right on his soft spot. This sent him shiver down his spine.

"Hey stop," And lightly jabbed at her sides.

She giggled and they started to playfully fight on her bed.

"Okay okay, I give up, you win."

"Yay just the way I like it." She flirtatious said.

He laughed softly and pulled her on top of him.

They smiled at each other and she went in for the kiss, he kissed her back and grabbed her face while she let her fingers glide his hair. Their kisses went from soft, innocent kisses to hard, passionate ones as Tony let his tongue enter into Jessie's mouth, she accepted him and she felt him around her mouth. She loved how he tasted, she did the same thing and Tony accepted her too. They continued to kiss, their tongues swirling in each other's mouth. Jessie can already feel a tingle down there already. She couldn't believe how fast he makes her feel this way. Then afterwards Tony stopped them.

"Wait Jessie," he said while trying to catch his breath, "I know what this might lead to."

"Yeah...and?"

"Well..do you really want this? Like to actually do it?"  
She smiled at him and kissed him, "I'm with you and I only want to be with you, but do you want to?"

He kissed her back, "I want to make you feel like a princess."  
She blush and kissed him and he kissed her back and they continued to make out. While they kept on kissing Tony started to grab at the ends of her shirt, she stood up to help him and he removed the top off her revealing her light pink lacy bra.

"Cute bra, looks so sexy on you." He whispered.

She said nothing but smiled, that smile that just made him melt. He could already feel his pants get tighter. They continued to kiss some more, then Tony started to nibble at her ear causing Jessie to moan a slight bit, he light traced his lips and tongue up and down her neck.

"Ooohh." She moaned and felt herself getting wet by the second, she wanted him really bad.

She went down and grabbed at the ends of his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders revealing his flat abs and perfect arm muscles. She ran her hands up his abdomen and then down his arms. She then followed the same steps with her tongue, causing him to moan. She moved to the side, showing signs that she wanted him to be on top. He rolled over on top of her and kissed her neck. She sighed, this feels so good she thought. Being both inexperienced they weren't so bad at all this.

"I want these off." Tony said pointing at her jeans.

He unzipped them and she lifted her butt up so it'll be easier for him to slide them off. He threw them to the side of the bed where his shirt and her top was at.

"Matching panties. I like that."

She blushed and lightly brushed her index finger below his navel, she saw his boxer were peaking out a bit and she dipped her finger in it just as much as she could. "I would like these off."

"I'm all yours."

She unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his knees while he did the rest. Then they were both in their underwear. Tony laid back down on her making sure he wasn't crushing her with his weight. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No you're perfectly fine." She said as she nibble at his ear and neck making him becoming fully erect. Jessie could feel his erection on the inside of her thigh. She actually couldn't wait to see it. She glided her hands down his strong muscular back and grabbed at his butt.

"Cute butt." She playfully said.

She kissed him and stroked his face lightly, he kissed her back and then started to play with her bra straps until he pulled them down. She sat up just enough for him to unhook it and slide it off her. Now she was only in her panties. Tony sat up and the light for just enough for him to be able to see his girlfriend's stunning features. His eyes widened at her perfect sized breasts and light brown nipples and her flat tanned stomach. He slide his hands slowly up her stomach, Jessie moaned when his hands touched her. She closed her eyes with pleasure, but wanted to see his movements so she opened them right away. She can feel herself soaking her panties.

Right before he got to her breasts and stopped, "May I?"

"Hmm"

He placed both hands on each breast and gently squeezed them, they both moaned at the touch. He squeezed them a bit harder and he felt her nipples become erect under his palm. He rubbed his thumb over each erected nipple and pinched them lightly. Jessie moaned a bit louder, but tried to keep quiet so no one could hear her. He continued to rub her nipples with his thumbs and she moaned some more and whispered his name. After he was done, he kissed her again, this time he was leaving a trail of kisses down her cheek, collarbone, shoulder, then he got to her breast. He kissed her nipple lightly and slowly started to flick it with his tongue.

"Mmm, Tony." Jessie moaned. She loved this, just like she loved him.

He looked up at her and smiled while having her nipple in between his teeth. He took the whole nipple in his mouth and started to suck it hard. Jessie gasped and opened her mouth at that surprising move. He licked, sucked, and tugged at it, it was driving her crazy and she feels so wet. He switched to the other breast and repeated the actions this time he finished this one with a small kiss to it. He saw that Jessie was indeed pleasured, but he wasn't quite finished with her yet. He paid attention to her panties and he slid them off her and threw them with the other pile of clothes.

Jessie was completely bare in front of him. A part of her felt embarrassed and moved her hands to try to cover herself, but just before she did that, Tony slid in his middle finger inside her moving it in circles making her want to scream. She moaned a lot louder than before, but Tony shushed her.

"Sh, you'll wake the kids."

He removed his finger and then started to rub her clitoris with his thumb, while his middle finger rubbed her folds. Jessie arched her back at this feeling. This was new to her and it felt so good. It felt even better because this was a boy that she really did love. He started a rythem and added another finger inside her finding her G-Spot. She bite her lip to keep herself from screaming out.

"You're so wet for me beautiful." He said feeling her tighten around his fingers and all her juices on them.

Jessie's womanhood was throbbing and she was ready for him, but she didn't want to rush him even though she felt like she's going to cum, but she didn't want to just yet. He finally removed his fingers, Jessie saw how moist and wet they were. He grabbed at her legs, spread them apart and glanced at the sight in front of him. She was glad she had gone to wax this morning. Otherwise she would feel horrific right now with him looking at her womanhood. After taking a final look he smiled and brought his head right in front of her womanhood, smelling her.

"You smell so good." He said without looking up.

He gave a last sniff and drove his tongue right into her folds, sticking it in as far as he could. Jessie arched her back again, with how amazing his warm tongue felt inside of her. He licked around her folds and then went to her clitoris and started to suck and lick at it while he inserted his index finger inside of her causing her double the pleasure.

"Oh Tony...ah oh" She whispered, "The things you do to me."

He stopped for a bit and looked at her, "No, it's what YOU do to me."

She smiled and he continued to suck at her swollen clitoris, flicking it here and there, and bringing his finger in and out of her. Once he finished he gently kissed her clitoris and her stomach. He looked up at Jessie and liked his licks.

"You tasted so good."

"I did?"

"Yes, you were a great midnight snack."

"Now I want to see what you're hiding underneath," Jessie said teasing.

She pulled at his boxers and his erection sprang up it made Jessie's mouth drop. This was not only the first penis she's seen in real life and it was big! She's seen them in pictures, like this.

"Wow..you're..you're really big."

He laughed, "Thanks"

She wanted to touch it, but she didn't want him to cum right away so she tried to retain herself.

"You're not going to admire it?" He said sarcastically.

She giggled, "oh I would like to alright, just don't want to make you cum already."

"It's fine baby, I'll control myself."

And just with that Jessie got up from underneath him, she sat in front of him, and grabbed at his massive erection. When she wrapped her fingers around it, her thumb and middle finger weren't touching, she was scared it might hurt.

"I think you might be to big for me." She said while she moved her hand up and down his shaft.

He moaned at her touch, "Don't worry" he stopped to catch his breath, "I heard it only hurts for a tiny bit, then it's all pleasure."

Jessie trusted him with that and she focused on her hand movement again. She went from slow, to fast, to slow again making Tony arch his back and roll his head back. She stopped and looked at him.

"Tony I want you now." She said.

"Oh do you know?" He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded her head and bit her lip, he kissed her before he got up to fetch his pants. He got his wallet out and realized a condom wasn't in there. He checked all his pants pockets and nothing.

"Shit, I don't have a condom." He said nervously.

Jessie freaked out too, she knew they couldn't do it know, he didn't have a condom and she wasn't on the pill, but that's when she remembered.

"Wait, I think I have one somewhere."

Tony looked at her confused.

She got up the bed and went to her night drawer to look for the condom. She had to bend down and Tony looked over to see her ass.

"Damn" he said quietly.

"Found it." Jessie pulled out the squared packet.

"Where did you get that?"

"Like last week Emma came home from school and she asked me what it was, then I asked her why did she have it, then she said her friend gave it to her for no apparent reason, so I just snatched it from her and told her she'll find out what it is later on when she's older. So I've kept it with me ever since."

"Well good thing you kept it."

They went back onto the bed and he slid the condom on.

"Perfect fit."

He climbed back on top of her, positioned himself right on top of her, grabbed onto her hips and pushed himself inside her. Jessie cried out in pain, it felt so bad, it literally sucked all the air out. Tony saw the look on her face and he started to worry.

"Am I hurting you?"

But before she said anything, the pain had went away and the pleasure was entering her body. She moaned and asked him to go faster. He started to move in and out of her, thrusting with every move, their bodies moving against each other.

"Faster Tony, harder." She cried out.

He moved faster and faster, he was sweating with how much they were moving. Jessie had to hold her breasts still to keep them from bouncing. Jessie can feel her climax coming in.

"Oh Tony I think I'm going to..."

With one more thrust her orgasm ripped through her. It was a feeling like something she's never experienced before. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist to allow him more access. Tony can feel himself going to climax anytime soon, so he continued to thrust. It felt so good for him, he moaned her name and went down so their foreheads touched. They were both breathing heavily. Then, he felt it. He came and pulled out of her. He crashed right at her side trying to catch his breath. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and removed the condom and threw it in the wastebasket. Jessie was also trying to catch her breath and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She felt so hot, she turned to Tony and she went up under her arm. He cuddled with her and laid his head on top of her head.

"I love you my sweet little angel." He mumbled.

"I love you my handsome hunk." She mumbled back.

He kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, and then her lips. Then they laid side by side each other with their foreheads touching and they did nothing but let out breaths of air. That's when Jessie felt something wet and sticky pass her leg. She lifted up the sheets to see what it was and it was blood.

"What is it?" Tony asked

There wasn't that much blood on the sheets but there was a bit more in between her legs.

"Oh well I'm guessing my cherry popped." She said foolishly.

Tony smiled and kissed her again, "that means you're all mine and only mine and I'm all yours."

**The End**

**Well there's my first smut! I hope it turned out good! I've been wanting to do a Jessie/Tony pairing for a long time, and I felt like starting off with a smut. So please review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so originally I was just planning on only doing a one-shot, but these are just so much fun to write and I just felt like doing a couple more short stories :P I really hope you guys will like this one! Please review (:**

I'm_ free!_ Jessie thought to herself. All the kids were at school, and it was also her day off, so that means she was going to spend it right, but her day wouldn't be complete if she didn't have that special someone to share it with. Sadly, her boyfriend didn't have the day off and he wouldn't be able to get out until it was really late at night, which made her sad. She still decided to visit him anyway. She took the elevator to the lobby and there he was, not really into his job as always, but just that sight of him made her smile.

"Hey Tony!"

He looked up to see his beautiful girlfriend right in front of his desk, "Hey you!" He got up and kissed her. "So you got any plans on this fine morning?"

"Not really, just probably relaxing." She kissed him again. It's been a week since the last and first time they made love and they can both remember like it was just moments ago. "Do you mind if I just stay here with you?"

He smiled, "Um yeah I would really like that."

She chuckled and then stand right by him behind his desk.

"So this fun." She said, "You get to watch all kinds of people walk in and out of here. You can even make fun of them too, like secretly."

He laughed softly. This girl really makes him happy. "Now you just gave me an idea to entertain myself with."

Jessie then noticed his desk was had a small space underneath.

"Hey I didn't know you had a secret hide-out!" She crawled under it, "Well this is cool."

"Yeah that's where I hide from all the aliens that come in here from time to time." He joked.

She was still underneath it she noticed that her face was right in where Tony's crotch met. That just gave her an idea.

"Hey Tony, you down to do something daring?" She winked.

He tilted his head, "Like what?"

"Oh you know like me hide under here and you up there and like." She started sending signals and what she wanted to do.

His eyes widened with surprise, "I don't know Jessie, that's a bit risky. We can get caught like that!" He snapped his fingers.

She got out from underneath and went out to see if she can really be spotted, "Look! No one will ever notice that I'll be in there."

Tony went out to see if it was true and she was right, you can't really see, "But what if someone notices? I mean, I don't think I'll be able to keep myself together."

"I'm sure you can," She put her hands around his neck, "Come on Tony, I want to do something daring with you."

The thought of doing that actually made him get hard, but he didn't want to get caught, he thought about it and just said Fuck it!

"Alright, we'll do it. But if we get caught, you'll owe me."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that won't happen." She gently tapped his nose with her finger.

Tony went to his desk and Jessie crawled underneath. His heart was racing so fast for many reasons. First he's actually getting his first blowjob and it's with a girl he loves, and not only that it's happening at his own work where someone can actually see them. Jessie also started to feel nervous too, but it was more towards the fact that she hopes she'll be good at it since this is her first time giving oral. _Okay I can do this_, she thought to herself. She unzipped his pants and managed to pull his shaft out without any trouble. He was already hard, "Well this will be fun," She said as she took the whole thing into her mouth, sucking at it hard. Tony gasped and made an O with his mouth at the feeling at it. He went down and ran his hand into her hair as she continued to suck and gently nibble at it.

People were coming in and out and they weren't even noticing that their doorman was getting blown right in front of them. Even two ladies had stopped in front of his desk to ask him something. He tried so hard to stay calm, but Jessie was just so good at it. None of the ladies noticed until the third lady came in,  
"You okay?" She asked him.

He nodded and then gasped, "Yeah, just got a cramp on my leg."

"Oh okay, well feel better." Then she entered the elevator.

When there was no one around, he bent down and Jessie was now swirling her tongue around the tip. It made him want to moan so loud.

"Calm down, I can't keep cool."

She still went on for quite awhile then that's when Tony warned her, "Jessie I think I'm going to come soon and I don't want to come in your mouth, that's just rude."

Then of all people Mrs. Chesterfield had to walk into the lobby. Tony can feel himself about to come and was tapping Jessie on the head trying to let her know.

"Doorman, I need some help with a couple of my bags, can you come get them?"

He froze up, he couldn't leave now, he's just about to come, "Um yeah I'll get them right now." He was hoping he would hurry up.

"What are you waiting for? I want it done today."

He sighed, then he felt it, he was coming, he started tapping Jessie on the head and right when she pulled him out of her mouth a shot of cum landed on her neck and her clothes.

"Oh no." She said.

Tony zipped up and went to get Mrs. Chesterfield's bags from outside. Jessie peaked up to see if she was looking, luckily she wasn't and she got up really fast. She then got tissue from Tony's desk and wiped off the cum that was on her her and tried to rub it off her clothes, but it wasn't coming off.

"Oh Bessie, where did you come from. I didn't see you walk in."

"Oh well I was around." She said nervously.

"That's odd how you can just appear places."

Just then Tony came in with all the bags, "Okay, I think that's it."

"Why thank you doorman."

Jessie rudely said, "The doorman has a name."

"Oh well that's sweet all trying to defend your little man. That's very cute." Mrs. Chesterfield said sarcastically.

Jessie turned to Tony, "I'm going to go upstairs to change, then I'll come back with you."

He noticed the stain on her blouse, "You better come back," He kissed her and whispered, "Sorry about that."

She kissed him back and also whispered, "It's okay."

She went into the elevator and sadly Mrs. Chesterfield was in the same one. It was quite awkward in the elevator, but then Mrs. Chesterfield noticed the stain on Jessie's blouse.

"Oh well what do you got there Essie?"

Jessie looked at it really quick and covered it with her hand, "Oh it's nothing," She chuckled nervously, "Just a little food accident that's all."

Mrs. Chesterfield knew she was lying and she wanted to get to the bottom of this, because she might know what it was.

"Hmm, I never seen food like that. What was it?"

Jessie gulped, "It was icing from a pastry."

"Well it must of been a very messy pastry considering that there's even still some on your jawline."

Jessie freaked and quickly wiped away the cum that was still on her face. How did she miss that? She thought to herself. But just before she did that, Mrs. Chesterfield managed to wipe a bit of her face. Oh NO! Jessie panicked. What was she going to do?

"Well I do love icing. I might just give it a try, since it looked good knowing how messy you got."

Jessie bit her lip and closed her eyes, she didn't even want to know what she was going to do. She even felt like fainting. Just then she licked her finger and made a disgusted face.

"Yuck bitter, salty! What kind of icing is this!"

Jessie didn't say anything.

She spat out, "Ugh I'm going to have to wash my mouth for like an hour."

They finally got to the stop, and Mrs. Chesterfield was the first to get out.

"Oh Jessie, you and I both know what that is and I say if you want to keep your job I reckon that'll be the last time you do that."

Jessie froze up, "But what-how did you know?"

"They way you came from underneath the desk, you didn't think I'll notice huh? Oh and by the way that doorman was acting. This will be a warning, but if I see that again, I'll be telling the Ross's that their nanny is a little scam bug." She then walked off.

"Fucck!" She said quietly to herself. She sighed as she walked into the apartment.

"Well at least that was fun." She said to herself while she was changing her shirt. Then she left to go back with Tony again.

**Done with that! So please review! I'll take requests too (: (only if they are Tony/Jessie ones thou)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Again! So I got a lovely request on doing another story and this is what's going down.**

**It's Jessie's and Tony's first quickie! ;D haha**

**Hope you guys like it (:**

It was two in the morning, not a single soul was awake in the whole apartment building, well except for one maybe. Jessie wasn't even close to going to bed. She was so happy that all the kids had gone to bed, now she can do what she's been waiting all day for, to see Tony. Though Jessie thought it was kind of silly seeing him this late at night, but he's been out of town visiting family members for two weeks and Jessie missed him so much. That morning he did call her, telling her that he'll be going home that night, but really late at night. He also promised Jessie he would see her the moment he got home no matter how late it was. Jessie was hoping it wasn't to late for him, she was eager on seeing him.

She tiptoed out of her room and went to the elevator, hoping he'll be in the lobby. Once she got there the lobby was empty, she sighed and checked her phone for the time. It was 2:04.  
"He's not coming," She said to himself and turned to the elevator, right when she pressed the button for the elevator she heard footsteps coming in. She jumped and turned around, but her frightfulness turned to happiness in two seconds. It was Tony, just as he promised.

"Tony!" Jessie screamed and she jumped into his arms.

"Hey baby girl," Tony whispered into her hair and hugged her tight, he really did miss her, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, like a lot." Said Jessie as they came apart from their hug.

He smiled at her, "Told you I'll see you no matter what."

She kissed him, "And I'm impressed."

He smirked and kissed her back, "to bad it's kind of late, and cold. Otherwise I would of taken you out somewhere."

"You don't have to take me anywhere, I can be doing absolutely nothing with you and I'll still be happy."

He kissed her once more and then their kisses turned into long, passionate kisses.

"Hey, the everyone's asleep up there," Jessie wrapped her arms around Tony's waist, "you want to join me?"

"I'll love to."

They went into the elevator and again started to make out. Their tongues swirling and dancing in each other's mouth, Jessie moving her hands up and down his chest.

Tony stopped and caught his breath, "I missed your kisses," he kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair, then wrapping his hands around her neck. This sent shivers down Jessie's back. The elevator finally stopped, but before they can get out Jessie pressed a random floor button making the doors of the elevators close.

Tony looked at her confused, "what are you doing?"

"You know, we are alone in this elevator and we haven't had some fun in awhile, lets be daring and do it here."

Tony's eyes widened and he actually liked that idea. No one could possibly be using the elevator at this time and it must be fun doing it somewhere public. All he'll have to do is just delete the footage from the camera and they'll be good.

"We don't even have to take our clothes off," Said Jessie, "We can just do a quickie."

Tony chuckled and planted a long kiss on Jessie, she kissed him back. She continued to kiss him as she ran her hands underneath his shirt feeling his abs and chest. Tony felt himself get hard and moaned. He kissed her and moved his hands down her chest passing her breasts and went underneath her dress. He unhooked her bra and cupped her breast with his free hand while the other was around her neck. He pinched at her nipple causing Jessie to moan.

"Mm, Tony." She moaned as he massaged and squeezed both of her breasts.

The doors of the elevators opened and Jessie ran quickly to push another button to close it and then they continued. Jessie unzipped the zipper on Tony's jeans and slid her hand underneath his boxers grabbing at his shaft. Tony moaned as Jessie slid her hands up and down his member. He kissed at her neck and sucked at it while she rubbed at his member, moving her fingers in circles on the head. Tony then took the hand that was under her dress and moved it underneath her leggings and panties, caressing her womanhood, then slipping a finger inside her, moving it in and out very fast, feeling how wet Jessie felt.

"Oh Jessie, I love how you feel," Tony said to her.

"You're even better."

Tony pulled down her leggings just enough and Jessie pulled down his jeans and took out his member out of his boxers. Tony pushed her against the elevator wall and positioned himself, so he can enter her easily.

"I think it'll be easier if you wrap a leg around me," Tony told Jessie and she did what she was told.

Once he did that he grabbed her ass and pushed himself inside her, Jessie gasped with pain. Tony began to move himself in and out of her, but it was harder since they were standing up and he really didn't want to lay down on the floor.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked her.

Jessie nodded her head, "It's okay, keep going."

He moved some more and he began to kiss at her neck while she wrapped her hand around his neck, feeling herself about to reach her climax.

"Jessie I think I'm going to..." He trailed off as she kissed at his neck making him moan.

He pulled out right when he was feeling himself coming. Then he turned his back and cummed into his hands, wiping it on the elevator floor.

Jessie panted as she fixed herself up and went and hugged Tony from behind.

"That was amazing." She mumbled.

He turned around and kissed her forehead, "It was." He held on her and rested his head on the top of her head, "I think we should get out now."

"Yeah I think so too," She looked up at him, "stay with me tonight?"

He smiled at her and then kissed her, "Of coarse I will."

They went into the apartment and fell asleep into each other's arms. Jessie smiled as she cuddled with her first and only love. She hoped to never lose him.


End file.
